Here Without You
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Inuyasha was being his old self and went to see Kikyo. Kagome follows him when he goes to see her. Just as he is about to kiss her, she leaves, heartbroken. Full summary inside. Song-fic Here Without You by 3 Doors Down Inu-Kag San-Mir COMPLETE
1. Seeing Kikyo

NEW STORY

Yeah I know I have other stories to work on, but I got writers block on them. So I thought I'd start working on this story. I've had this idea on my mind for a while. This is my favorite song by 3 Doors Down- Here Without You. So I hope you guys like this story and be sure to check out my other stories I've written. I'm not sure if its going to be a one-shot or yeah. R&R

**Summary:** Inuyasha was being his old self and went to see Kikyo. Kagome follows him when he goes to see her. Just as he is about to kiss her, she leaves, heartbroken. She goes to her era to get away from him. When he realizes that she's gone home, he starts to think about how he feels about her.

**Disclaimer:** I think I do not own Inuyasha OR 3 Doors Down- Here without you. Do I? Or don't I....

On wiss ze concert....

.....................................

**Seeing Kikyo****- Chapter1**

.....................................

It was a clear night, with no clouds in the sky to cover up the full moon and the stars. Everyone was happy talking with each other in a open meadow around a fire that was going. A demon slayer in a pink and white kimono with a green wrap that was tied to her waist and flowed down to her legs to her ankles (its what she normally wears), was sitting by a monk in a purple and black robe happily chatting with him. He had is arm around her waist, holding her close to him. Next to them sat a girl in a green skirt with a white and green sailor's shirt, she was a miko, she was looking into the flames of the fire. Next to her, sitting at the wall, was a male half-demon with silver hair with matching silver dog ears. He was wearing red pants with a matching red kimono with an obi.

All of a sudden he jumped up from his spot and started sniffing the air.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Asked the monk. Then a white/ silvery snake type thing was seen above the tree tops.

"Kikyo's soul collectors." He replied. The demon-slyer, the monk, and the miko all looked at the soul collectors.

"Are you going to go see her Inuyasha?" Asked the demon-slayer.

"Yeah." He started, while not looking at them, "I think she wants to tell me something important. You guys stay here." With that he ran into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled the miko, "Wait!" But it was already too late he had gone after Kikyo. She got up and walked to the forest entrance, slowly.

"What are you going to do Kagome?" Asked the monk while he got up from his spot by the demon-slayer.

"I'm going to go after him, to make sure he doesn't get pulled into hell by her." She coldly told him then walked into the forest.

"Do you think we should go after her Miroku?" Asked the demon-slayer.

"No Sango." He told her as he sat down next to her again and put his arm around her waist. "She needs to do this alone."

"Your right."

(With Kagome)

"Inuyasha better not get pulled into hell by her." She mumbled to herself, while walking over branches on the ground. "Or else I will go to hell myself and get him out then sit him to hell myself!" She walked a few more feet until she heard familiar voices.

".....Kikyo....I don't think I can do that." Inuyasha told her. Kagome walked, silently to a tree that hid her from their view. But she could see them. Inuyasha his arms around her waist and Kikyo had her arms on his shoulders. Their foreheads touching each other's.

"Inuyasha, come to hell with me," She told him, rising up on her toes. Her lips just inches away from his, "So we can be together, forever. You won't have to worry about anything else. It will be just you and me, forever. Together in Hell, forever. Leave this world behind. Stop fighting in every battle; stop worry about everyone's safety; stop worrying all together and join me in Hell." She placed her lips on his. (excuse me one minute) (-GAGS-) (okay back to the story)

"Kikyo" He started, looking into her eyes, "I can't go to Hell with you. I'm still trying to defeat Naraku and advenge your death. I can't leave this world until I advenge your death. It won't be right if I don't advenge it."

"Let it go unavedged then." She demanded. "Come with me to Hell now." She placed her lips on his again. "I love you too much to lose you."

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore. She turned and walked back to where she came from. When she turned it made the bushes near her make a sound. Kikyo and Inuyasha snapped their heads in her direction.

"Kagome...." She heard Inuyasha faintly say to her. She didn't care about him anymore, she broke into a run, eager to get away from him.

"Inuyasha don't go after her!" Kikyo demanded, "Come with me to hell NOW!"

"I can't Kikyo," Kagome heard him say before she got out of her hearing distance. Finally, she made it back to where Sango and Miroku were at, still in the same position.

"Sango can I borrow Kirara for a bit?" She asked her. Kirara looked up from her spot on Sango's lap when she heard her name.

"Sure Kagome. But why?" Sango replied.

"I want to go home for a bit." She told her. "I need to think some things out and I can't do them here."

Sango nodded her head and Kirara got up from her lap and transformed into her larger form. Kagome hopped on her back.

"Thanks Samgo, I'll _maybe_ come back in a few days okay?" Kagome told them. Sango nodded her head again and Kirara took to the air. A minute and a half after she left, Inuyasha came into the camping area.

"Where's Kagome at?" He half asked, half demanded.

"She went home you idiot!" Yelled Sango.

"Why did she do that for?!" He yelled back.

"She went after you when you went to Kikyo!"

"What happend between you and Kikyo Inuyasha." Miroku asked, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Nothing. She wanted me to go to hell with her....Then...she kissed me and I kissed her back." Inuyasha explained to them. Miroku hit him upside the head with his fist and glared at him.

"How could you?!" He asked him.

"How could I what?"

"Let her kiss you!"

"I don't know dammit!" Inuyasha growled.

"Do you have any feelings for Kagome? Yes or No?"

Inuyasha was hesitant at the question. Finally he answered, "I don't know."

"You better go talk to her before she jumps into the well and goes back to her time." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha just nodded his head then ran in the direction Kagome's scent.

To Be Continued......

Sorry I didn't put the song in yet. But I promise to do it in the next chapter. Inuyasha will have some serious thinking to do and I'll have some serios writing to do.

R&R

Drama Kagome


	2. Here without you Kagome

NEW CHAPTER

OH MY GOSH!!!!! Thank you all for the reviews for this story. I feel so special. I'm going to cry. (cries). Okay I'm good now. I want to thank **Yashibabe** for the idea in this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update my other stories. Hopefully I'll update them at least three times before I go back to school after the New Year. I'm going to make this a two part chapter. The first on is in Inuyasha's POV and the next one is in Kagome's POV and they both have the song in it. So yeah I'm going to go now and get on with this story. R&R

**Summary: **Inuyasha was being his old self and went to see Kikyo. Kagome follows him when he goes to see her. Just as he is about to kiss her, she leaves, heartbroken. She goes to her era to get away from him. When he realizes that she's gone home, he starts to think about how he feels about her.

**Disclaimer:** The Author of this story Here Without You by Drama Kagome; does NOT own Inuyasha or Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. She isn't that lucky. Thank you for your understanding this disclaimer.

On wiss ze story.....

...........................

**Here without you Kagome**** - Chapter 2**

..........................

_"No way in Hell is that wench going to go home!" _Inuyasha thought as he was running to stop Kagome from going to her time again. _"I don't care what her problem is, she's not going home without a explaination!"_

(With Kagome)

As Kagome neared the Well, her heart started pounding agaist her chest. Her heart felt like it was going to rip apart. She crossed her arms over her chest, hoping she could hold it all together until she was to the well. Finally they reached the well. Kagome hopped down from Kirara's back, once they landed, and walked over to the well and sat down on the lip of the well. Kirara meowed and took to the air again.

"What am I going to do now?" Kagome asked herself, "Should I talk to Inuyasha first? Or should I just go home."

Suddenly she heard alittle bark. She turned to where it came from, and what she saw was a little white puppy running towards her.

"Who are you little guy?" Kagome asked the little puppy when it jumped in her lap. "Where did you come from?"

"Bark!" Replied the puppy. Then it licked her face. She giggled when it licked her.

"Down boy....Or girl?" She picked up the little dog and looked to see what it was. "Okay your a girl." The puppy licked her face again.

"Woof!"

"Hmmm....What should I name you?" Kaogme looked down at the little dog, it was happy in her lap. The puppy wagged it's tail and it was licking her hand that was stroking her. "I know! You are going to be called....Gojou." (i'll tell you what it means at the end of the chapter)

The puppy wagged it's tail in response.

"Can I tell you something Gojou?"

Her tail wagged again.

"I'm having problems with this guy who's in love with his ex-girlfriend (i don't know what to call her, A zombie?) still." She explained to the little puppy. And she whimpered. "and I know that I love him but I don't know if he loves me. And I'm wondering what I should do about it. Should I leave and try to forget everything. About this era. Forget Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and everyone else? I'm so confused. Should I stay here and pretend like nothing has happend and continue to get my heart broke repeatedly; or go home and forget everything."

Gojou jumped up on her chest, which made her almost fall back into the well. Kagome shrieked in surprise. She barked when she did it.

"You want me to go home?" She asked.

Her reply from Gojou was, "Woof!" and a tail wag plus a few licks.

"Alright but your going to have to stay here." She told Gojou. "I'm not sure that my mom will let me keep a dog in the house while we have already have a cat. But don't worry I'll come back again for you." She told her while she put Gojou on the ground. She turned herself around so that her legs were in the well.

"Bye Gojou." She called then jumped into the well.

What she didn't know that a dog-eared half-demon was listening to their conversation the **ENTIRE** time. Well not the entire conversation just to the part about Kagome's forgetting talk.

_"Good, she's gone now." _He thought, still in the shadows' of the trees. _"I guess I'll let her calm down before I'll go drag her butt back her and yell at her for leaving without an explaination. But what is a Gojou?" _He walked back to the village. (sorry but I kinda want to make this short)

(A while later)

_A hundred days have made me older_  
_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Inuyasha now sat up in the Sacred Tree thinking about what Kagome said earlier,

(flashback)

_"I'm having problems with this guy who's in love with his ex-girlfriend still...and I know that I love him but I don't know if he loves me. And I'm wondering what I should do about it. Should I leave and try to forget everything. About this era. Forget Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and everyone else? I'm so confused. Should I stay here and pretend like nothing has happend and continue to get my heart broke repeatedly; or go home and forget everything."_

_Inuyasha heard a bark and a shriek. He almost jumped out of his hiding place when he heard her shierk. But didn't when he heard, a bark and Kagome's voice,_

_"Alright but your going to have to stay here...I'm not sure that my mom will let me keep a dog in the house while we have already have a cat. But don't worry I'll come back again for you....Bye Gojou." She jumped in the well then._

(end of flashback)

_A hundred days have made me older_  
_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face..._

_"I sure do miss Kagome alittle." _Inuyasha thought. _"I feel like I haven't seen her in a hundred days. I wish I could see her face again. I hate it when we fight. She always gets mad at me then leaves for her time. It's so annoying. I wish _

_I hadn't gone to see Kikyo again. I don't know why I did. She wants the same thing everytime I see her. She wants me to go to Hell with her. Feh!"_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me..._

_"But still I'm here without her and there's nothing I can do about it. She's on my lonely mind all the time. I can think about her but I can't see her, but only in my dreams now."_

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

"She's gone now and I can't do anything besides go to her and talk to her."

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

_"That's it! I'll go to her and tell her I'm sorry and that I...love her. Oh my God I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier!" _Inuyasha thought as he leaped off the tree and ran towards the well. But before he could jump in there was a huge exploision in the village.

To Be Continued....

Wow long chapter. Thank you once again **Yashibabe** for the puppy idea. It was great. I hope all of you guys had a Wonderful Christmas. I know I did. I got New Moon and Eclispe from my parents and I got a 3 doors Down Cd from my big bro. Okay I told you guys what the dog name means:

**Gojou means: The five passions, anger, joy, hatred, desire and grief.**

I thought it would be good for the little puppy. It will have some more scenes in the upcoming chapter. But I got to go to bed now. I'm tired. Plus I got to get up early to take my Army bro to the airport. He's going to Hawii for **3 Years. **Lucky idiot. But I'm proud of what he's doing for our country.

R&R

Drama Kagome


	3. Here without you Inuyasha

NEW CHAPPIE

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry I kinda left it at a cliffy but I had to do it. You won't know what happend until the next chapter. Ya I know I'm evil. But hey it was still good. Okay now in this chapter it's Kagome's POV. I don't want to give away too much information about this chapter so I'll just go ahead and write it. Oh by the way, I first heard this song when I was in Georgia for my brother's Basic Training Graduation. The hotel we were staying at had a juke box and this song on it. I got hooked on it. Now I'm a fan of 3 Doors Down. R&R

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you people I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or HERE WITHOUT YOU BY 3 DOORS DOWN. They. Are. NOT! MINE.

On wiss mizz Drama Kagome's production.....

.........................

**Here without you Inuyasha**** - Chapter3**

........................

Kagome plopped down on her bed once she got home. She buried her head in her pillow. Hoping it would surpress her ters. But it didn't work. Her tears were soaking into her pillow. She didn't care. She let them fall, soaking her pillow. She cried herself out after a few minutes and fell asleep.

(In Kagome's dream and POV)

_"Where am I?" I asked myself while looking around for anybody. "Where's Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Where are you guys?"_

_Suddenly I saw four figures in the distance. _

_"Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Shippo?" I yelled as I started running towards the figures. But no matter how fast I ran they were disappearing. Slowly they were fading. The closer I got, the closer they disappeared._

_"Hey!" I called out to them, "Wait for me!" But it was no use, they were already gone, out of sight._

_(Scene Change)_

_"Kagome," Inuyasha said to me while I was in his arms._

_"Yes Inuyasha what is it?" I asked him, snuggling in his chest._

_"We've been fighting together for a really long time and I've been wanting to tell you something, really important, for a long time now." He told me. I felt him tighten his hands that were around my waist._

_"What is it?" I asked, looking up at his beautiful golden eyes. His eyes stared down into mine also._

_It happend so quick. Suddenly he was gone._

_And I woke up._

(End of Kagome's dream and POV)

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The sun shined through her window, brightly. She shut her eyes quick before it could blind her.

She opened her eyes again. She blinked a few times. Getting used to the bright, blinding light.

_"What time is it?"_ Kagome thought, rolling over to look at her alarm. 2:42 pm it read. _"Mind as well get up and do something today. Maybe I'll read a good book or something." _She rolled off her bed and landed on her feet and walked downstaires to the kitchen where her mother was washing dishes.

"Hi mom." Kagome told her, walking beside her and kissing her cheek.

"Oh hello dear." Her mother greeted her. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Do you need any help at all?" She asked her mother.

_"I need to get my mind off of Inuyasha." _She thought, standing beside her mother.

"No I'm just about done with these." She told her daughter, "But thank you for the offer. Why don't you go do your school work that you missed while you were gone."

"Okay mom." Kagome told her. She walked back to her room and shut the door behind her and made her way over to her desk. She opened her math book and started doing a few problems. When she was halfway done with her math page, she looked around her pink room.

_"I'm really getting sick of everything being so quiet in my room." _She thought, reaching over to turn her radio on. A new song was just coming on.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

_"That was a really weird dream that I had." _Kagome thought, ignoring her math homework.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go  
_

_"I miss Inuyasha so much." _Kagome thought, on the verge of crying.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight _boy _its only you and me _(I changed the lyrics here)__

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy_ its only you and me _(I changed the lyrics here also)

Kagome's tears were running freely down her cheek. She didn't even try to wipe them away or try to stop them.

_"Thats it I'm going to Inuyasha." _Kagome thought. _"I don't care if he choose Kikyo over me. I love him too much to be away from him."_

Kagome ran down the stairs.

"Bye Mom I'm going to see Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled to her, while hurridly putting on her shoes. Then dashing outside to the well house. She jumped in the well.

A few seconds later she was 500 years in the past. She climbed up the side of the well.

She looked around after she got out of the well. Deciding Inuyasha was coming to greet her, she ran towards the village.

She felt the presence of the Sacred Jewel shards. As she got more closely to the village, she could see a battle going on with a large demon.

And Inuyasha was fighting it.

To Be Continued......

HAHAHAHA I did a cliffy. I'm evil. I'm not sure how many chapters there are left. But I do know it's under five at the most. so yeah. If you guys like this story, please read my other stories:

**Is Demonguy 4127 the guy for me?**

**Finding love in someone heartless**

**Trust**

**A Fluffy New Years **(One-Shot)

**The Death of Count Hojo **(Two-Shot. It has an Epilogue)

**New Moon Confessions **(One-Shot)

Well I got to work on my other stories now. So Bye bye

R&R please.

P.S. There's a major battle in the next chapter._  
_


	4. The battle

NEW CHAPPIE

Sorry I left you guys off at a cliffy in the last chapter. But I had to do it. I couldn't resist. I'm evil. (Laughs manically). I think there's only going to be 5 chapters total in this story. I don't want to make it that long. Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. But I want more reviews please.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR 3 DOORS DOWN HERE WITHOUT YOU. Only their CD.

On wiss ze show.....

.................

**The battle**** -Chapter4**

.................

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed once she got close to him and the demon that was on the other side of the villiage. He heard her and looked back at her. His expression was filled with concern, worry, and just a hint of happiness, but the most emotion that was on his face was...

Fear. He was afraid that she might get hurt by the demon. He was terrified that he might lose her IF the demon got to her. He might not even get a chance to say his feelings about her.

"What the hell are you doing here Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled, while running towards her. Kagome was already running towards him, so they met half-way.

"I wanted to tell you something, but I guess its not important right now!" Kagome told him. The demon was walking towards them now, and he swiped his huge claws at them. But luckly Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped out of the way.

"That thing has a sacred jewel shard Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly explained to Inuyasha.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The demon was trying to attack them again, So Inuyasha was jumping everywhere with Kagome in his ams.

"Ahaha," Laughed the demon, "So you can see the sacred jewel shards. This is very interesting indeed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked the demon, setting Kagome down behind him.

"Young Miko I will make a deal with you." The demon told her, staying where it was. "If you come with me I will spare your live. I need help finding the remainder of the jewel shards and I need someone who can see them. So what do you say?"

"And if she doesn't go with you?" Inuyasha asked, holding Tetsusaiga in front of them.

"Then you can say good bye to her life."

"I'll like to see you try to harm her..." Inuyahsa told him, raising his sword higher and taking a few steps foward. "When your dead!" He swung his sword down at the demon, but it jumped out of the way.

"Haha little puppy, but you can't kill me." The demon mocked.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to her, "Do you think if we take the jewel shard out, he'll die?"

"It might work." She whispered back.

"Well lets try it." He told her. "Where is it?"

"In its neck."

"Alright, I'm going for it." He told her." Stay back here so you won't get hurt alright."

Kagome nodded her head. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked into his golden eyes too. He looked away from her and bowed his head down alittle then ran towards the demon.

_"Inyasha...please be okay. I don't think I can live if I ever lose you...I love you to much." _Kagome thought while watching Inuyasha try to slice the demons neck.

_"Kagome...I want to protect you with all my life. So please stay where you are. This demon is going to be hard to kill and I want you to stay away so you don't get hurt...I love you too much to lose you." _Inuyasha thought as he was dodging the demons' attacks.

The demon swung his claws down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, but the deomns claws caught his shoulder. Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from the demon and held his wounded shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed from her spot on the other side of the demon. She started running towards him. But Inuyasha saw this.

"Stay where you are!" Inuyasha yelled, his claws sinking into his bleeding shoulder. "I'm alright. Just stay where you are."

He glared daggers at the demon. "Your going to pay for that you worthless piece of crap."

"Oh no!" The demon cried, sarcasticly. "I'm so scared."

"Well you should be." Inuyasha told him, while pulling out his claws which were covered in his blood. "Blades of blood!" Little chips of blood were sent at the demon. The demon didn't move out of the way so they hit him on his upper chest. It was just below the sacred jewel shard.

"Damn I missed." Inuyasha hissed to himself. The demons wound wasn't severe enough to be life threating so the demon walked foward alittle while its wounds were healing.

"Do you think that you could really defeat me you weak half-demon?" The demon asked him, taking a few steps foward again.

"Alright," Inuyasha mumbled to himself, bringing out his favorite sword Tetsusaiga. "Kagome! I want you to get behind me. I'm going to use the Wind Scar."

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay I'll try to." She quickly _tried _to walk around the demon to Inuyasha. But the demon heard their conversation and grabbed Kagome before she could move. "Hey let me go!"

"Haha!" Laughed the demon, "Not so fast little one. You aren't going anywhere."

"Let her go!" Inuyasha demanded, dropping his sword.

"And if I don't?" The demon asked.

"I'll kill ya!" Inuyasha replied.

The demon picked Kagome up by the back of her shirt and hung her in the air above them. She screamed.

"And If I wound her?" The demon asked, his other hand was close to her stomach. His claws were were almost touching her stomach.

"I'll destroy you." Inuyasha replied, angerly. His eyes were flashing from red to gold. His demon side was close to coming out.

"Oh! Is that so? Okay then." The demond told him. The demon's claws cut across her stomach. Moments later, blood was flowing out of it. Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream. Inuyasha's eyes were red with a ice blue pupil, he had purple strikes on his cheeks. His claws and fangs grew larger.

He was a full demon now. All he was thinking was, _"Must protect mate. Must destory demon who harmed mate."_

"How dare you hurt her!" Inuyasha voice was deep and dangerous.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome was struggling to hold on to her consciousness. She had her arms tightly wrapped around her stomach, trying to slow down the bleeding.

"Your going to pay for that!" Inuyasha told the demon, cracking his knuckles. He ran foward, towards the demon, while flexing his claws. "Iron reversal soul stealer!" He cut off the demons arm that was holding Kagome. He caught Kagome bridal style when she started to fall.

With one hand, he clawed the demon in the neck and the jewel shard fell out.

"Curse you half-demon..." The demon told him, while he was disappearing.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha voice was still deep but not dangerous. Instead it was loving and caring.

"Yeah...I'm...just great." She told him weakly. Her consciousness was fading.

"Kagome, I want to tell you something before you fall asleep." Inuyasha explained to her.

"Okay...What is it?" She asked.

"I don't care if you don't return the feeling, but I-I love you."

"Inu...yasha...I love...you too." Kagome replied. Her consciousness was gone and she fell asleep.

"Sleep well love." Inuyasha told her, carrying her back to the villiage. (He grabbed the jewel shard already. And he's still a demon.)

To Be Continued.......

YAY I'm done with this chapter. Please review. I'm thinking about starting a new story called **You were mine. **View my profile and check it out. And also take my poll. Its also a song-fic. But I don't know if I want to keep it a one-shot or make like a story like this, but different. Well I'm going to go now, so bye bye...

R&R

P.S. There is only one more chapter of this story.


	5. 5 Years Later

LAST CHAPPIE

YAY I'M ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY! Sorry I'm kinda hyper that this is the last chapter and my school was closed today. Hehe sorry. I don't think I got mush to say besides this story has been really good. Its my first Song-Fic. So yeah. I started my second Song-Fic its called, **You were mine.** Look for it on my profile. R&R

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wished I owned Inuyasha AND 3 Doors Down Here Without You. But sadly I don't. What a shame...

On wiss ze final chapter....

.....................

**5 years later**** -Chapter 5**

.....................

"Izayoi!" Shouted a girl with black hair and black dog ears with chocolate brown eyes. "What are you doing up there sweetie?" She was looking up to a high branch in a large tree. There sat a four year old girl with black hair and black dog ears with silver tips with light brown eyes.

"I'm just watching the clouds move mommy." The little girl told her mother.

"How many times have I told you that you can't be up there without me or daddy?" She asked her daughter, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know." The little girl answered her.

Suddenly a musky minty scent reached their sensitive noses.

"Will you just give her a break Kagome?" A voice asked her. "She's demon for crying out loud."

"Yeah I know that Inuyasha," She told him. "But she's still a little kid."

"So she can handle herself." He told her while wrapping his arms around her waist. "If she falls she can catch herself."

"I know but I can't help but worry still." She told him. "I am her mother after all."

"Yes you are and don't ever forget that." He told her then kissed her forehead.

"Daddy where is Uncle Roku and Auntie Sango?" Izayoi asked her father.

"They said that they would be here soon." He told his daughter who was still up in the tree. "They had to wait for Royu to wake up from his nap."

"Okay." She exclaimed while jumping out of the tree and onto her fathers back. "Can I go wait with them Daddy?"

"Sure. Just don't be too loud or else you'll wake up Royu." Inuyasha told his daughter. She kissed his cheek then slid off his back.

"Thank you Daddy!" She yelled as she was running towards the villiage.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Crazy kid. She is just like her mother."

"And she's just like her father too." Kagome told Inuyasha while standing up on her tippy toes. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Thats true." He kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back.

"Did I ever tell you that you look extremly beautiful as a half demon?" Inuyasah asked her.

"Only about a milion times since I became one." She replied.

"Well you do look extremly beautiful as a half demon." He told her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Do you want ramen for supper?"

"Do you know that your the best mate I could ever ask for?"

Kagome giggled, "Yes I know that."

Inuyasha lowered his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled her Cherry Vanilla scent. It had a hint of mint in it.

"You smell different. Why is that?" Inuyasha asked her, he met her chocolate brown eyes and looked into them. "I know you don't have a minty scent."

Kagome blushed, "When I went home two days ago, I didn't really say hello to my old friends. Instead I went to the drugstore and bought a home pregnancy test. And I took it because I wanted to make sure."

Inuyasha stared blankly at her.

"Inuyasha," She whispered to him, "The test came back positive. I'm pregnant."

"Your what?" Inuyasha dumbly asked her.

Kagome sighed, "I'm pregnant. Your going to be a dad again and I'm going to be a mom again. Izayoi will have a little brother or sister."

Inuyasha's eyes brighted when he inhaled her scent again. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around in the air.

"I'm going to be a father again!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome laughed at his actions.

"Inuyasha put me down!" Kagome shouted to him. "I'm going to get sick!"

Inuyasha put Kagome down and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm just so happy!" Inuyasha cheered.

"Whats going on here?" A voice asked them. Inuyasha turned his head to look at Sango and Miroku with their child, Royu and Izayoi.

"Kagome's pregnant again." Inuyasha happily told them. Sango and Miroku grinned from ear to ear.

"Congradulations Kagome." Sango told her.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome replied. Izayoi ran towards her mother and father. Inuyasha bent down and picked her up, putting her beteween Kagome and him.

"Izayoi," Inuyasha told his daughter, "Your going to have a little brother or sister soon."

"Really?" Izayoi hoped. Her mother and father nodded their heads.

"Yep. In about four months." Kagome told her daughter.

"YAY!!" Izayoi cried happily.

"Umm we have news of our own too." Miroku told the small family. Beside him, his wife blushed and hid behind him. "Sango's pregnant too."

"Oh my gosh." Kagome cried happily. "Congrats Sango."

Sango just smiled and nodded her head.

Everyone smiled at their happiness. Sango and Kagome were pregnant and both had four year old children. They had somebody that loved them enough to be with them for the rest of their lives. Nothing could be more perfect.

"I'm glad you didn't die when that demon wounded you." Inuyasha sweetly told his mate.

"Me too. I'm glad that your the one who saved my life by making me a half demon." Kagome replied sweetly also.

Inuyasha leaned his head down and kisses her sweetly on the lips. Kagome returned the kiss with just as much sweetness.

And they all lived Happily Ever After with their families.

The End....

YAY I'm done with this story! I want to thank the people who reviewed for this story:

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin**

**Kayleigh**

**maire 53**

**EMOCAREBEAR**

**my InuYasha15**

**Sombra112**

**Shiiodai**

** for romance**

**hoLy fUdgE my BAnaNA**

**yashibabe**

**Island Heart**

**InuyashaWifey**

Thank you so much for the reviews for this story. Please read my other stories too please.

R&R

Drama Kagome

This story is Complete.


End file.
